


El sabor de tus lágrimas

by Ainnita



Series: SAGA Siglo XXII [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Angst, Domestic Violence, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Año 2121. La humanidad ha logrado grandes avances en todas las ciencias, siendo el mayor de ellos la creación de los androides: sofisticados robots con forma humanoide fabricados con el fin de servir a sus amos.Eren es uno de ellos, pero algo dentro de él lo hace diferente a los demás. Algo que su amo Levi está a punto de descubrir.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: SAGA Siglo XXII [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213526
Kudos: 3





	1. 0 0 0 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí hace 7 años para el grupo de Facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones", en su primera convocatoria de fanfics. Fue concebida como un one-shot muy largo, pero la estructura es más propia de un short-fic. La convocatoria dictaba que debía tener relación con el agua, que toma un papel bastante importante en varios momentos.
> 
> ¿En qué me he basado? Como inspiración, tuvo especial influencia la película "El hombre bicentenario". Actualmente, algunos de sus elementos me recuerdan al videojuego "Detroit: become human", pero la historia es anterior. La cita del inicio es de la canción "I'm in here" de SIA.

_Estoy llorando a gritos, me estoy rompiendo._

_Le temo a todo_

_pegado a estas paredes._

_Dime que hay esperanza para mí._

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales empañados. El intenso frío que reinaba en el exterior atravesaba las paredes, invadiendo la enorme biblioteca. Podía sentir cómo mis dedos se congelaban mientras pasaban las páginas del libro que sostenía.

Aquel lugar se había convertido en mi lugar favorito durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa. Disfrutaba perderme entre las estanterías repletas de libros y buscar la forma de satisfacer mi curiosidad. Sabía que si me encontraban allí con un libro en las manos, sin estar limpiando como se me había ordenado, sería castigado. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar el impulso de intentar esclarecer las dudas que mi mente aún no sería capaz de responder en aquellas fuentes inagotables de conocimiento.

Era 2121, año en que la humanidad había logrado alcanzar un nivel de desarrollo y progreso nunca antes imaginado en la historia. Se obtuvieron grandes logros en todas las ciencias, como la erradicación parcial de las enfermedades contagiosas, tras un siglo de pandemias mundiales, y nuevas fuentes de energía sostenible como la fusión nuclear. Pero el mayor y más significativo avance fue la creación de los androides: robots sofisticados con forma humanoide fabricados con el único fin de servir y satisfacer los deseos de los humanos. Yo era uno de ellos, creado en el límite que separaba la vida de lo artificial. Una máquina con una batería a modo de corazón. Un ser inferior, sin el privilegio ni la capacidad de pensar. Aparentemente.

—Eren —me sorprendió la cortante voz de mi amo justo detrás de mí.

Cerré el libro que tenía entre mis heladas manos e intenté ocultarlo de su vista al girarme hacia él con lentitud. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, manteniendo los brazos cruzados. Vestía un elegante traje negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, un atuendo que le hacía ver más apuesto de lo habitual. Su mirada se hallaba fija en mí, mostrando una expresión en la que podía leerse que estaba molesto por algo.

Recordé el momento en que me conectó. El ligero hormigueo que sentí recorrer mi espalda, que envió impulsos eléctricos a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, activándolo. Mis mecanismos reaccionaron y abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeando hasta que la vista se acostumbró a la intensa luz. Entonces le vi por primera vez. Mis peculiares ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los suyos, rasgados y oscuros. Me observaba con detenimiento, analizándome mientras mantenía una expresión de aparente molestia en su rostro.

Era unos diez centímetros más bajo que yo, y su nívea piel contrastaba con su cabello azabache, levemente rapado en la nuca. Su mirada atrajo mi atención como un potente imán, y cuando volví a encontrarme con sus ojos, me di cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarme. Permanecimos así unos minutos que para mí fueron una eternidad, hasta que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y un destello cruzó sus ojos, como una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo nocturno.

Habían pasado seis meses desde entonces, tiempo en el que pude conocerle mejor. El amo Levi tenía una extraña obsesión por mantenerlo todo en perfecto orden e impecable. Era muy estricto; pero, a pesar de eso, nunca me trató como una simple máquina, cuya única finalidad era servir y ser fiel a la humanidad, ni me puso la mano encima como harían otros humanos con sus androides. En ese aspecto, tuve la mayor suerte que podía haber imaginado.

—Prepara un té ofrece tras un silencio prolongado—, espero una visita en veinte.

—Sí, Levi-sama.

Me quedé quieto, ocultando el libro mientras le sostenía la mirada, la cual me analizaba con aquellos profundos e hipnóticos ojos negros. No entendía por qué, pero tenían el poder de atraparme de tal manera que no lograba dejar de mirarlos. Finalmente, decidió marcharse sin decir nada más, dejando tras él un delicado aroma a lavanda. Ignorando las sensaciones que me hacía, coloqué el libro en su lugar correspondiente y me encaminé fuera de la estancia a paso ligero.

Levi vivía en una pequeña mansión que constaba de dos plantas, desván y sótano, donde yo dormía. En el segundo piso, comunicados a través de un largo corredor, se encontraban los dormitorios, el cuarto de baño personal de Levi y la biblioteca. Abajo estaban la cocina, el salón y el despacho donde, casi todas las noches, él se encerraba a revisar documentos. Al bajar las escaleras, llegué al recibidor, de altas paredes blancas y baldosas de mármol, las cuales reflejanban la espectacularidad de la amplia sala. Sin más contemplaciones, entré en la cocina y empecé a preparar el té, aunque mis pensamientos se perdían en preguntarme si Levi me habría visto leyendo. Esperaba que no.

Formaba de una línea de prototipos con nuevas incorporaciones técnicas, destinadas a dotar a los androides de nuevos sentidos —además de la vista y el oído— que nos ayudaran en nuestro trabajo. Nuestra piel poseía unos sensores que nos permitían sentir lo que tocábamos, algo similar al tacto, y también teníamos sensores capaces de distinguir sabores, como papilas gustativas. Sin embargo, yo era diferente. Mi forma de sentir no era la misma que la de los demás. Por alguna razón, sintió con mayor intensidad, y una parte de mí deseaba encontrar la respuesta a esa peculiaridad.

Era consciente de que debe tener cuidado. Si Levi lo descubría, sería desechado como el producto defectuoso que era. Y a pesar de eso, no podía detener la corriente de dudas que sacudía mi mente a todas horas, mientras realizaba las tareas que me mandaba. Meditando lo que había pasado en la biblioteca hacía unos minutos, me di cuenta de la atención que Levi me prestaba; no era la primera vez que le seguían detrás de mí, pendiente de mis movimientos.

Estaba tan distraído, que agarré la tetera ardiendo sin darme cuenta, y me quemé. En un acto reflejo, aparté las manos e intenté sofocar la quemadura con agua fría, pero eso solo incrementó el dolor.

— ** _¿Estás bien?_** —Escuché el eco de una voz femenina dentro de mi cabeza.

Mi memoria se componía de escenas borrosas, sensaciones y voces, sucesos que había vivido desde mi creación convertidos en recuerdos perdidos. Cuando un androide iba a salir al mercado, los científicos le borraban la memoria para que lo ocurrido en los laboratorios no interfiriera en sus deberes. No obstante, a los pocos días de empezar a servir a Levi, sin entender cómo ni por qué, comencé a tener visiones de los crueles experimentos que me hicieron. Recuerdos escasos que se presentaban como episodios desordenados de un sueño lejano.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos lo tuve cuando me quemé por un descuido, al igual que con la tetera, reviviendo el dolor del ácido quemando mi piel durante una de las pruebas. Mientras mis compañeros se limitaban a reaccionar como si estuvieran deshaciéndose de una molestia, yo sufría de verdad. A veces me paralizaba y era incapaz de continuar, y en otras ocasiones terminaba exhausto, con la amarga sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta.

— ** _¿Estás bien, Eren?_** —Repitió la voz.

Parpadeé, y ese segundo bastó para transportarme a un terrible recuerdo en el laboratorio, algo que ocurrió en mis primeros días de existencia. Estaba en el suelo con ambas piernas encogidas y sintió el brazo derecho en carne viva. Arrodillada frente a mí, una chica de piel blanca como las paredes que nos rodeaban, largo cabello negro y hermosos rasgos asiáticos, me miraba con una gran preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

— ** _Mi-Mikasa… ¿Qué…?_** —Balbuceé, intentando recuperar el aliento. El dolor era insoportable.

— ** _Tranquilo_** exterior ella seriamente—. **_Yo te protegeré_** .

Sus últimas palabras apenas se escucharon como un susurro en mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza para impedir la prolongación de la escena, apoyándome sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cuando los recuerdos me asaltaban, permanecía paralizado, mirando un punto fijo disuelto en la nada, y temía que Levi me descubriera en ese estado algún día.

Un sonido melodioso interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, sobresaltándome. Escuché los pasos de Levi bajando las escaleras despacio, mientras el timbre volvía a sonar, una y otra vez. Entonces supe que la visita era la causante de su mal humor. Levi era una persona complicada, pues siempre parecía estar enfadado o molesto, aunque con el tiempo aprendí a diferenciar los detalles, sabiendo distinguir cuándo se sintió fastidiado y cuándo no. Y en ese momento lo estaba bastante.

Una estruendosa voz irrumpió en la casa en cuanto la puerta fue abierta. Una voz que conocía muy bien.

—¡Maldita lluvia!

Me asomé con la máxima discreción, ya que no quería ser visto husmeando tras la puerta. Se trataba de Kenny, el tío de Levi. A pesar de su parentesco, no se parecían en nada, ni física ni psicológicamente. Mientras que Levi era tranquilo y comprensivo, Kenny miraba a los androides por encima del hombro, sabiéndose superior.

Vestía el uniforme militar distintivo de su rango y su indispensable sombrero cubriendo su descuidado cabello negro. Tenía ojeras y bolsas bajo sus pequeños ojos, y la sombra de una incipiente barba ocupaba gran parte de su mentón, advirtiendo que necesita un afeitado urgente.

—Me sorprendió que vinieras tan de repente —comentó Levi, retirando el paraguas empapado.

—Vaya una forma de saludar a tu querido tío —vociferó él, alzando la barbilla para alardear de su altura, varios centímetros mayor que la de Levi, lo que seguramente le molestó.

—Deberías afeitarte esa barba, pareces un vagabundo.

Kenny frunció el ceño y dio un repaso a la habitación, mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto. Yo, por mi parte, tuve que taparme la boca para que no escucharan mi risa.

—Tienes la casa llena de polvo —comentó. Su vista recorrió la sala, analizando cada rincón hasta posarse sobre mí, que aún miraba escondido a través de la rendija que dejaba la puerta entornada. Su frialdad me provocó un escalofrío por la espalda.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Preguntó Levi, llamando su atención.

—Oh, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías —exclamó entrando al salón como si estuviera en su propia casa, seguido de Levi.

“ _Pondré leche a calentar, tal como a él le gusta_ ”, pensé mientras retomaba mi tarea y retiraba parcialmente la bolsita con hierbas del interior de la tetera.

En ese momento, Levi carraspeó a mi espalda para hacerse notar, pues no me había percatado de su presencia.

—¿Tienes el té listo?

—Ya casi está, Levi-sama —respondí.

—Está bien oferta él, soltando un suspiro de resignación—. No te retrases, sabes que no lo soporto más de quince minutos hablando sin parar.

Asentí, dándome la vuelta para vigilar la leche, calentándose en los fogones.

—Por cierto… ten cuidado al traerlo —añadió, en un tono de voz tan bajo que pareció un susurro.

Me giré bruscamente, pero ya se había ido, dejándome en un mar de dudas.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso sabía que podía sentir dolor? No, definitivamente era improbable que se fijara en algo así. Estaba seguro de que se refirió a que tuviera cuidado de no derramar ninguna gota por el camino, o que estuviera atento por si se me caía la tetera al suelo, ya que no sería la primera vez. Estaba seguro… ¿lo estaba?

Respiré hondo antes de salir de la cocina, sosteniendo la pesada bandeja con el presentimiento de que nada bueno iba a suceder. En el salón, las voces de Levi y su tío se turnaban en una conversación que, como pude comprobar cuando me acerqué, trataba sobre mí.

—Cuánto tarda ese androide en hacer un maldito té —se quejaba Kenny.

—Diez paciencia —decía Levi, tan calmado como siempre—. Avisaste con muy poco tiempo, hace lo que puede.

—No entiendo por qué le defiendes —espetó él.

Un incómodo silencio se estableció entre ellos. Podía imaginar la reacción de Levi, lanzándole una mirada desafiante y consiguiendo algo que muy pocas personas lograban: hacer callar. Pero el efecto sólo duró unos segundos.

—Deberías deshacerte de él —siguió hablando.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió él con firmeza—. ¿Has venido a decirme eso?

—¡Es lo que pienso! —Exclamó—. Debes renovarte, Levi. En los últimos dos meses, han desarrollado androides más fuertes, capaces y guapos, con nuevas incorporaciones mucho mejores. Lo que no sirve se manda al desguace, como yo hice con Mikasa.

La bandeja resbaló de mis manos en el momento que pronunció aquel nombre.

— ** _Eren_** —escuché la voz de Mikasa, más lejana que nunca.

La porcelana fina se rompió en miles de pedacitos a mis pies.

Levi se levantó sobresaltado y me dirigió una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento, como si quisiera pedirme perdón en nombre de su tío; pero él no había hecho nada, fue Kenny quien se deshizo de Mikasa como si se tratara de un objeto inútil y sin valor alguno.

— ** _Te protegeré_** —me dijo una vez. Me enfadé conmigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de protegerla yo a ella.

En la realidad, Levi me llamó preocupado por mi estado y mi reacción, pues sabía que Mikasa formaba parte de la misma línea de prototipos que yo. Un mecanismo conectó en mi mente al percibir su ansiedad.

—¿Cómo puedes —murmuré con la vista clavada en el suelo, contemplando los restos de la porcelana y el té mezclándose con la leche caliente— decir algo así y estar tan tranquilo?

Había olvidado cualquier muestra de respeto hacia él. Consumido por la rabia, arrastraba las palabras y apretaba con fuerza los puños.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —rogó Levi dando un paso al frente, pero ya era tarde para calmarme.

Por primera vez, mis sentimientos vencieron a la razón.

—¡Desgraciado! —Chillé, y me abalancé sobre Kenny, tomándolo por sorpresa.

De sus labios escapó un grito de pánico y su rostro empalideció. Con un movimiento ágil, Levi consiguió detenerme antes de alcanzarlo. Me sujetó por la cintura y, tras un forcejeo, caí al suelo de rodillas, arrastrándole conmigo. Estaba atrapado y sintió una terrible sensación que me apretaba la garganta.

—¡¿Y tú te haces llamar humano ?! —Grité desesperado, sin poder zafarme de la opresión en la que Levi me mantenía—. ¡Sólo eres un monstruo horrible! ¡Ella era más humana que tú!

—Vete, Kenny —masculló Levi, quien mantenía aparentemente la calma a pesar de la tensión. Pero el hombre permaneció estático en el mismo sitio al que corrió para apartarse de mí, con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente blanco—. ¡He dicho que te vayas!

Él abandonó su expresión, frunciendo el ceño y saliendo bastante indignado de allí, aunque su rostro siguió igual de pálido. La puerta principal se cerró, dando un golpe que se escuchó en todos los rincones de la casa. De alguna manera, la ausencia de Kenny me sosegó los nervios, y mi respiración acelerada se normalizó. No obstante, Levi seguía sujetándome entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó una vez transcurridos unos minutos en silencio—. ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué ibas a hacer ?!

Estaba sin habla a pesar de retomar poco a poco la calma. La tensión del ambiente se esfumó cuando Kenny abandonó el salón, y sin embargo Levi no me soltó.

—Debes aprender a controlarrte opcionalmente, esa vez suavemente.

—Lo siento mucho, Levi-sama —me disculpé, avergonzado y temeroso de que aquel suceso le llevara a seguir los consejos de su despiadado tío… a querer deshacerse de mí.

De improviso, apoyó su frente en mi espalda encorvada y suspiró, provocando un leve estremecimiento que sacudió mi cuerpo. Durante aquel instante me quedé quieto, pues su agarre se había transformado en un abrazo estrecho, y lo peor era que la sensación me resultaba agradable. Se sintió cálido y protector, a la vez que extraño.

Algo dentro de mí hizo que me alarmara. Aquello no estaba bien. “No es lo correcto”, decían las voces racionales dentro de mi cabeza. Deshice el contacto, apartando sus brazos, los cuales ya no me aferraban con la firmeza de antes, cuando había peligro, y me incorporé. Pedí permiso para retirarme sin dirigirle la mirada, a lo que él respondió con un corto y conciso “de acuerdo”.

Estaba confuso, pero en mi interior sabía que ver su rostro sería suficiente para detenerme, desconectar mis sentimientos de la lógica una vez más, y dejar que fruyeran libremente fuera de mí. No podía permitir que pasara otra vez.

Por eso huí a mi dormitorio, cerré los ojos y me dejé atrapar por una telaraña de sueños inexplicables, escenas que acontecieron en un pasado mezcladas con sucesos procedentes de mi imaginación. Mikasa pidiendo ayuda, siendo tragada por una incineradora, hundida en la basura de un vertedero.

Y yo observando desde lejos, sin poder hacer nada por ella.


	2. 0 0 1 0

Las semanas transcurrieron con normalidad y lo que pasó aquella tarde quedó en el olvido, aunque noté cierto comportamiento diferente en Levi desde entonces. Al principio, me negué a pensar en ello; hasta que volví a sentir la misma calidez, mucho más intensa, originando una tormenta de emociones en mi interior.

Faltaba poco para la Navidad, una de las festividades más antiguas que los humanos todavía celebraban como tradición. A Levi le disgustaba esa fiesta, así que apenas mostraba interés en decorar la casa con los adornos típicos como hacían los demás vecinos. Sin embargo, le gustaba la comida y otras cosas que se vendían en aquellas fechas tan especiales, por lo que un día salimos de compras.

El mercado de Navidad era inmenso, y había tanta gente que, una vez dentro, el frío no significaba ninguna molestia. Las personas gritaban, compraban en los distintos puestos y discutían precios con los vendedores, creando un constante zumbido a mi alrededor. Las voces, los aromas, los colores; todo captaba mi atención, haciéndome sentir más vivo que nunca.

De improviso, sentí una mano tomar la mía con fuerza. Estaba fría a causa del helado clima de invierno, pero me pareció increíblemente cálida al mismo tiempo. Fue Levi, quien me miró con una expresión de clara molestia. Era obvio que el ajetreo, la sobredosis de alegría y espíritu navideño y el constante alboroto eran difíciles de asimilar para él.

—No te separes de mí —ordenó muy serio, y me arrastró al corazón de la multitud.

Compramos bastante comida, en especial productos complicados de conseguir durante el resto del año, pero que en época navideña se encontraban en oferta. Había puestos repletos de dulces tradicionales con una pinta deliciosa, aunque Levi no quiso acercarse a ninguno y no pude probar las muestras gratuitas. Solo compró un postre, muy sencillo y que no parecía estar tan rico como los demás, pero no podía quejarme porque era para él.

Al fin y al cabo, yo solo era un androide. No podía ni necesitaba comer; solo degustar para servir a los humanos ricos manjares.

—¡Ey, Levi! —escuchamos una escandalosa voz cuando salíamos de la plaza por una de las calles. Levi se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, buscando a la persona que le había llamado.

Una mano se agitaba de un lado a otro por encima del gentío, y un instante después apareció una mujer. Era alta y llevaba su melena castaña recogida en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos nos observaron abiertos como platos a través del cristal de sus gafas, y una enorme sonrisa apareció de pronto en su rostro. Entonces abrió los brazos, haciendo el amago de estrechar a Levi, pero éste la apartó.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, estúpida cuatro ojos!

—Joder, Levi, ¿tanto tiempo sin vernos y así me saludas? —se quejó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cuántos años hace que no nos veíamos? ¿Tres?

—¡Solo dos! —exclamó Levi.

—¿Dos? —cuestionó pensativa para después empezar a reír a carcajadas—. Es verdad, para que veas lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

Y siguió riendo. Yo no entendía mucho acerca de la conversación, aunque supuse que sería una amiga de Levi. Extrañado, le miré en busca de una explicación, sorprendiéndome al ver lo cabreado que estaba.

De improviso, la risa de la mujer se apagó, y me di cuenta de que había reparado en mi presencia. Estaba completamente seria, analizándome de arriba abajo, como si fuera un raro espécimen que quisiera coleccionar. Luego, se colocó las gafas y me dedicó una abierta sonrisa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó alegremente.

No podía creerlo. En toda mi existencia nadie me había preguntado mi nombre excepto Levi, por lo que me sentí incómodo. Queriendo contestar lo antes posible, comencé a balbucear sílabas sin sentido.

—Me lla… llamo… E… E…

—Se llama Eren —respondió Levi en mi lugar, advirtiendo mi nerviosismo.

Ella clavó su mirada en nosotros, observándonos con detenimiento y un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

—¿Es tu novio? —cuestionó de repente, dirigiéndose a Levi.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritamos a la vez.

Nos dimos cuenta de que en todo aquel tiempo habíamos mantenido las manos entrelazadas, y nos soltamos de inmediato. Fue solo un segundo en el que miré a Levi, el suficiente para percibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza. Aparté la mirada, avergonzado también.

—De ninguna manera —aclaró él en voz baja.

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada, tras la cual nadie dijo nada. El ruido procedente del mercado nos envolvió, mientras ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí, Hanji? —preguntó Levi, rompiendo el silencio incómodo de una buena vez—. La última vez que hablamos, habías dejado la milicia y estabas a punto de irte al extranjero.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas después del Ejército. Conocía un poco acerca de la vida de Levi como militar, aunque nada más allá de lo que él mismo decidió contarme. Levi fue sargento del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la Legión, de la cual formó parte durante mucho tiempo. En aquel entonces, llevaba varios años retirado, trabajando para la empresa familiar de los Ackerman.

Nunca antes había conocido a ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros del Ejército, así que conocer a Hanji debería haber sido emocionante para mí, de no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupado en intentar ocultar el notable sonrojo que cubría mi rostro. Se suponía que los androides carecíamos de sentimientos, mucho menos podíamos exteriorizarlos. Y sin embargo, allí estaba yo, rojo como un tomate, preocupado por si alguien se daba cuenta de ello.

¿Por qué me pasaba eso? ¿Por qué el comentario de Hanji me hizo sentir como…? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo me golpeó en la cabeza.

Levanté la vista del suelo y miré a ambos lados, viendo una figura escondida en uno de los callejones oscuros y solitarios, haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Miré interrogante a Levi, quien seguía conversando con Hanji, ajeno a lo demás. Dudé sobre cuál sería la elección correcta, pero finalmente comencé a alejarme de ellos para adentrarme en las sombras.

La figura mantenía su identidad oculta mediante la capucha de una capa verde bosque, además de la oscuridad, que dificultaba distinguir sus facciones. Era de estatura baja y esbelta, por lo que pude adivinar que se trataba de una mujer.

—Eres Eren, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba clara y calmada, pero el hecho de que supiera mi nombre me resultó incómodo.

—Sí… ¿quién es usted?

Sin contestar a mi pregunta, alzó una mano y se quitó la capucha, desvelando su rostro. En la penumbra, distinguí un cabello rubio con el flequillo a un lado que caía sobre su blanca tez, una larga nariz aguileña y unos finos labios. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente con expresión indiferente.

—Eso no necesitas saberlo aún —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Te has dado cuenta de que eres diferente, ¿verdad?

—Yo… no sé de qué habla —intenté evadir ese tema, pero una inquietante sonrisa asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

—No estás solo, Eren. Yo soy como tú, y hay muchos más…

—¡Eren! —gritó Levi desde donde estaba.

Me giré, un poco asustado. Al parecer, había terminado de hablar con Hanji y se preocupó al no encontrarme a su lado. Fue la excusa perfecta para interrumpir el discurso de la mujer, que estaba logrando confundirme con tanto misterio.

—Lo siento, debo irme —dije volviéndome hacia ella.

Me sorprendió comprobar que se había desvanecido, aunque después le resté importancia y volví con Levi, quien me esperaba sujetando las pesadas bolsas. Hanji ya no estaba y él hundía la mitad de su rostro entre los pliegues de su bufanda. Empezó a soplar un viento helado que nos sacudió a ambos.

—Deme eso, Levi-sama, yo lo llevaré —dije cuando llegué a su lado.

—Bueno, toma —respondió tendiéndome dos de las cargas.

—Deje que lleve todo.

—Ni hablar, yo puedo con esto perfectamente —sentenció bastante molesto, y comenzó a andar.

Su amabilidad me llegó hondo e hizo que un tenue sonrojo invadiera mis mejillas, lo que por fortuna pude disimular como una reacción de mi piel sintética al frío. A pesar de eso, en mi interior sabía la verdadera razón.

Todavía no lograba comprenderla, pero la afronté y decidí tener cuidado en no mostrar esas sensaciones. Confiaba en Levi porque me trataba con respeto y era amable conmigo, y aún así una parte de mí no podía fiarse completamente de él. Lo llamaba instinto de supervivencia, aunque puede que solo estuviera huyendo de lo que comenzaba a surgir dentro de mí, justo en el pecho, donde la batería que simulaba ser un corazón parecía latir de forma desenfrenada cuando Levi se encontraba cerca.

En el camino de vuelta, el frío se hizo más intenso. Levi se acomodaba la bufanda en busca de más abrigo, pero yo no llevaba bufanda ni ropa suficiente que cubriera mi cuerpo, porque se suponía que un androide no lo necesitaba. Entonces noté cómo algo gélido se posaba sobre la punta de mi nariz y me detuve. Era una delicada mota blanquecina formada por diminutos cristales de hielo. Al instante, percibí más motitas idénticas caer del cielo, y alcé la vista, abriendo los brazos a la refrescante sensación que se volcaba sobre mí. Era la primera vez que veía nevar, y sin darme cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

Pronto, los copos de nieve empezaron a ser de mayor tamaño y el viento se hizo más fuerte. De nuevo, la mano de Levi estrechó la mía, embriagándome de esa calidez que sólo él podía darme con un simple roce.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, está a punto de caer una ventisca —dijo, despertándome del extraño sopor en el que estaba.

Corrimos hasta la casa cubriéndonos de la nieve, y cuando entramos, el calor nos pintó a ambos las mejillas y la punta de la nariz de rojo. Fuera, la nevada se hacía más intensa, y no pude evitar quedarme mirando los copos de nieve posarse sobre los cristales de la ventana.

—¿Cuánto cree que nevará? —pregunté casualmente sin esperar una respuesta.

Por ello me estremecí al escuchar la suave voz de Levi justo detrás. Tan cerca, que pude notar su respiración en mi nuca.

—No lo sé, puede que dure horas o que se prolongue varios días. Mientras, será mejor que no salgas de aquí —dijo con firmeza.

El silencio invadió la casa. Un silencio interrumpido por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Al cabo de un tiempo pronunció mi nombre, saboreando cada sílaba, con una voz que terminó en un suspiro. Volteé mi cuerpo para enfrentarle y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, atrapándonos en el tiempo, conteniéndolo en apenas un instante. Imaginé por un momento un mundo donde solo existiéramos nosotros, donde yo no fuera un androide y él no fuera humano; un mundo donde pudiéramos observarnos de esa manera sin decoro.

Nuestros ojos se devoraban con detenimiento, pretendiendo adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Una chispa se encendió en mi mente cuando sentí la cercanía de nuestros rostros, pudiendo contemplar sus facciones como nunca antes lo había hecho. Grabé a fuego cada detalle que componía su semblante, en especial el color y el brillo de su mirada. En un acto inconsciente, incliné la cabeza hacia él, perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos penetrantes, creyendo que si me acercaba podría ver el interior de Levi y aclarar mis dudas acerca de lo que sentía por él. Solo un poco. Nuestros alientos chocaron, estimulando mis sentidos.

De improviso, Levi acarició mi cabeza lentamente, enredando sus dedos entre mis cabellos castaños. La distancia que nos separaba se reducía con cada latido, y mis párpados cedieron al mismo tiempo. No sabía por qué, pero una parte de mi deseó sentir el roce de sus finos labios contra los míos.

No ocurrió nada de eso. En su lugar, la cálida respiración de Levi se alejó.

—Tienes el pelo mojado —susurró, todavía cerca, con los dedos aún acariciándome la cabeza—. Deberías ir a secarlo.

Parpadeé como quien despierta de un hermoso e insólito sueño. Un sueño imposible de cumplir. Me separé con lentitud, pudiendo escapar su hechizante mirada, y llevé una mano a mi pelo, comprobando que se encontraba húmedo.

—Es verdad —murmuré. No quería ser yo quién rompiera aquel silencio tan especial, el que nosotros habíamos creado—. Será por la nieve, que aquí se ha derretido… voy a secarlo… —dije mientras me iba con la vista clavada en el suelo y el rostro encendido.

Caminé a paso ligero hasta el cuarto de baño, donde permanecí a oscuras bastante tiempo, mirándome en el espejo. Tenía la cara sonrojada y los latidos de lo que para mí era un corazón saltaban descontroladamente dentro de mi pecho.

¿Qué estuvo a punto de pasar? En aquel momento, mi mente no alcanzaba a entender el significado de la oleada de sensaciones que la cercanía de Levi producía en mí. Solo sabía que había deseado que Levi me besara, y el hecho de imaginarlo originaba una tormenta de sensaciones desconocidas. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir.


	3. 0 0 1 1

_Hacía frío. Mucho más que en el exterior, donde una ventisca desataba su furia contra la ciudad esa noche. Había dejado de estar en mi cama, y notaba la cara congelada pegada contra una superficie dura._

_Me encontraba en el laboratorio, lugar en el que sucedieron la mayoría de mis recuerdos perdidos. Escudriñé la sala de los experimentos hasta que una mano firme se posó sobre mi hombro, acariciándome con cariño._

_—_ _Quédate aquí, Eren_ _—_ _reconocí la voz suave e impasible de Mikasa._

_No sabía de qué hablaba, hasta que recordé lo que había pasado. Estaban probando nuestros sensores de frío sometiéndonos a un baño de hielo durante horas, y cuando me levanté, caí semiinconsciente al suelo._

_—_ _Grisha te mandó llamar_ _—_ _había dicho uno de los encargados cuando abrí los ojos._

_El Doctor Grisha Jaeger era el científico que nos diseñó, el responsable de las nuevas innovaciones. Era un hombre ambicioso, y nos trataba con más desprecio que a un animal de laboratorio. Desconocía la historia de su vida, aunque en algunas ocasiones escuché a varios encargados hablando acerca de que perdió a su familia, lo que explicaba su entera dedicación a la ciencia._

_—_ _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ _—_ _dijo Mikasa. En sus ojos oscuros pude ver reflejada la preocupación que sentía hacia mí._

_Ella también era distinta a los demás, en un sentido diferente al mío. Mikasa se comportaba de forma extraña, mostrando una actitud seria y calculadora ante cualquier situación, pero siempre que me pasaba algo malo corría a mi lado. Era como mi hermana, aunque llegué a pensar que quería ser mi madre._

_—_ _Debo ir, ¡suéltame!_ _—_ _exclamé, zafándome de su agarre._

_El encargado me guió por los largos e interminables pasillos hasta llegar a un corredor, con una puerta blanca al fondo. A partir de ese momento, lo demás sucedió en un ritmo alternante, a cámara rápida y, de pronto, muy lenta. Solo distinguía detalles difusos de la habitación donde estaba; paredes claras, olor a químicos y metal, y una camilla en el centro._

_—_ _Te estaba esperando_ _—_ _dijo Grisha, quien se hallaba apoyado en la pared mientras ojeaba unos papeles._

_—_ _¿Quería decirme algo, señor?_ _—_ _me atreví a preguntar._

_Me miró con una sonrisa fingida. Y de repente, el recuerdo avanzó a velocidad vertiginosa hasta cuando me lanzaba sobre la camilla con una brusquedad que no me esperaba. Asustado, intenté girarme, pero su mano me dio una fuerte bofetada, consiguiendo aturdirme._

_—_ _Eres un error_ _—_ _comenzó a hablar. Su voz era áspera y grave, y arrastraba las sílabas como si le costara vocalizar_ _—_ _. ¡Un maldito error! Lo he intentado miles de veces, pero si no recuerdas, el esfuerzo no habrá servido para nada._

_Confuso y paralizado por el miedo, me limité a mirarle con ojos vidriosos._

_—_ _El otro día escuché a un doctor decir que los androides sois como ratas_ _—_ _siguió hablando_ _—_ _. Yo pensaba de otra manera, pero ya veo que ni siquiera merecéis ser tratados como animales_ _—_ _dijo, tomando aire profundamente antes de continuar_ _—_ _. Eres un mísero error que debo arreglar._

_El resto sucedió como una exhalación. Tenía miedo, y un punzante dolor en la frente me taladraba la cabeza. Por más que gritara y pataleara, estaba atrapado de pies y manos por mordazas de metal. No podía moverme. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable._

_Entonces comprendí lo que estaba pasando. Grisha me abrió la cabeza dejando al descubierto su interior, sin cuidado ni remordimientos, a pesar de saber el terrible dolor que me causaba. No tuvo piedad y, haciendo caso omiso a mis súplicas, empezó a cortar cables._

_Uno por uno, cada cable que tocaba hacía que una corriente eléctrica me sacudiera por todo el cuerpo. Quise huir, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil con el que solo conseguí debilitarme más aún. Me convencí a mí mismo de que pronto terminaría y el dolor acabaría desapareciendo. Mi vista se perdió en la brillante luz que colgaba del techo y dejé de escuchar lo que Grisha gritaba._

_—_ _¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte con tu madre?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo?!_ _—_ _fue lo único que logré descifrar._

_Y antes de que cortara un último cable, una imagen apareció en mi mente. Se trataba de una fotografía en la que reconocí a Grisha, más joven y con una radiante sonrisa en su boca, y junto a él había una hermosa mujer con un niño pequeño entre sus brazos, de cabello castaño y enormes ojos ambarinos._

_La fotografía se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que una corriente eléctrica me obligó a abrir los ojos. Grité con todo mi aliento._

Desperté gritando y con esa imagen aún grabada en la mente. La manta estaba tirada en el suelo y mi cuerpo tiritaba a causa del frío que hacía en el sótano. Pasé una mano por mi frente helada, e intenté calmar el ritmo descompasado de mi respiración. Me sentía muy confuso a la par que desconcertado al descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

Los androides no podíamos soñar, o al menos eso creía. Algunas veces, simplemente cerraba los ojos y caía en la nada, ausente de imágenes y sonidos; otras, tenía recuerdos borrosos, que se intercalaban con escenas imaginarias. Por eso no sabía si había sido un recuerdo lejano o mi subconsciente estaba jugando conmigo. Me repetí varias veces que aquello no había sucedido nunca, pero la incertidumbre me oprimía el pecho. El dolor había sido tan real, que aún lo sentía en la cabeza y por todo el cuerpo, y la imagen de la fotografía me perseguía.

Con los ojos hinchados, miré el reloj digital que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Eran las tres de la madrugada, pero necesitaba relajarme y hacer algo para apartar aquellas visiones. Desconecté el cable que me conectaba a la luz, la fuente de energía que alimentaba mi batería interna, sin la cual estaría muerto. Con cierta dificultad, todavía mareado y temblando, ascendí las escaleras del sótano sigilosamente, poniendo especial empeño en hacer el mínimo ruido.

Una vez en la cocina, abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara para despejar mi mente. Estaba templada, haciéndome sentir más tranquilo. Sin embargo, una nueva oleada de recuerdos me asaltó.

— ** _¡Eres un error! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!_**

Quería gritar, pero me había quedado sin habla. La garganta no me respondía y sentía un nudo cada vez más apretado que no me dejaba respirar, como si alguien estuviera intentando ahogarme.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché a Levi parado al lado de la puerta.

—S-sí… —respondí sin darme la vuelta. Me había desconcertado su forma de aparecer y estaba demasiado tenso para hablar con claridad—. Pensé… que estaba… durmiendo.

—Me encontraba en el despacho cuando me pareció escuchar ruido aquí —explicó, pasando por alto mi aspecto y la hora que era—, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente que hacer esta noche.

Sabía que se había percatado de mi conmoción, y supuse que prefirió no insistir si yo no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada. Me sentí aliviado comprendiendo eso, que no me obligaría a confesar mis secretos.

—¿Quiere que le lleve algo… un café o un té? —ofrecí. Hacer algo me ayudaría a despejar la mente.

—Sí, un té negro estaría bien —respondió esbozando una fugaz sonrisa que para cualquier persona hubiera pasado desapercibida—. Tráelo cuando esté listo.

Mientras lo preparaba, pensé acerca de los sueños anormales que me atormentaban noche tras noche, los recuerdos difusos… y el motivo de mi inexplicable nerviosismo cuando tomé la taza de té. Sentía el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón mecánico vibrar en mis oídos, logrando incrementar mi inquietud conforme caminaba por el frío suelo.

Suspiré frente a la puerta de su despacho y cerré los ojos un momento para normalizar mi respiración. Estaba nervioso, más de lo que había estado antes, ni siquiera las veces que leía a escondidas en la biblioteca. Contuve el aliento y me armé de valor para abrirla.

Allí estaba él, sentado tras el escritorio plagado de pantallas táctiles y varios monitores de ordenador encendidos, tan absorto en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que ya me encontraba justo enfrente.

—Oh, no te había escuchado —dijo sorprendido cuando me vio.

—Lo siento, no llamé a la puerta para no molestarle.

Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y dio un ligero golpe en la mesa, indicándome que dejara la taza en aquel lugar, volviendo a su labor. Rodeé el escritorio, titubeante, intentando ignorar el repentino temblor de mis manos. La azulada luz de los monitores proyectaba marcadas sombras en su rostro, dándole un aspecto más misterioso. Dejé el té en la mesa, con la mirada atrapada en él.

Entonces sentí cómo nuestras manos se tocaban. Me sobresalté, a la vez que una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo y aceleraba el ritmo de mis pulsaciones. Él también se sorprendió, ya que me miró y volcó su atención en nuestras manos solapadas.

Había alargado el brazo para coger la taza cuando yo aún la seguía agarrando.

Rompí el contacto apartando la mano rápidamente, y retrocedí varios pasos. Sin embargo, me sentía atrapado por su mirada enigmática, fija en mí, con esos malditos y hermosos ojos sin fondo.

—Si no desea nada más…

—Crees que no lo he notado —me interrumpió—, pero te equivocas.

Por un momento me faltó el aire. A pesar de la suavidad de su voz, el peso del significado de sus palabras me desconcertó. O quizás también fue lo que me produjo escucharle hablar de mí como si lo supiera todo solo con observarme.

—No sé a qué se refiere, Levi-sama… —dije aparentando incomprensión, aunque mi voz se oyó más áspera que de costumbre. En el fondo lo sabía muy bien, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Eres diferente —sentenció. Únicamente esas dos palabras fueron lo que necesité para comprender la gravedad de la situación—. Quiero decir… sé que tienes los sentidos más desarrollados que los demás androides, pero tú sientes mucho más que eso, ¿verdad? La forma en que has apartado tus manos de las mías… ha sido como si significara algo para ti.

No lo negué ni dije nada. No tenía sentido seguir mintiendo. Viendo mi estado de desconcierto, se levantó, dando dos cortos pasos hacia mí. Mientras, noté cómo un calor abrasador nacía de mi pecho y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, coloreando mi rostro.

Tres pasos. Quería salir de allí, pero mis pies no respondían. Estaba atrapado en su mirada, acercándose desafiante.

Cinco pasos, y Levi estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, observándome. Y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, susurró:

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Ignoré mis dudas y me dejé capturar por su magia. Como víctimas de una hipnosis, mis párpados se volvieron pesados cuando acarició mi mejilla sonrojada con la yema de sus dedos. Los diez centímetros de altura que nos separaban se redujeron despacio, al mismo tiempo en que nuestros rostros se buscaban y nuestros alientos se unían en uno.

Me dejé arrastrar un instante por aquellos nuevos sentimientos, los cuales una parte de mí, que había estado dormida, quería empezar a descubrir; mientras el otro lado, el encadenado a la razón, se encogía de miedo. La complicidad de un sentimiento como el amor escapaba del alcance de mi mente robótica. No obstante, Levi se acercaba a mí, tanto que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si fuera mío, con los ojos entornados y la respiración agitada. Sus labios acariciaron los míos suavemente. Un toque indescriptible, increíblemente maravilloso, y lo fue mucho más cuando sentí su cálida y húmeda lengua lamerlos con urgencia, originando un sinfín de sensaciones que jamás creí posibles.

—¿Sientes… mis labios —susurró entre jadeos sin separar nuestras bocas— sobre… los tuyos?

Aquello superó los límites de toda lógica, y por segunda vez mis sentimientos salieron disparados de mí. Uní nuestros labios a ciegas, convirtiendo lo que era un suave y tentador contacto en un beso apasionado. Enredé mis dedos temblorosos en su pelo azabache, revelándome así contra todos los pensamientos contradictorios que sobrevolaban mi mente. Ansiaba más, quería olvidar quién era realmente y liberar los sentimientos que ardían en mi interior.

Acaricié su espalda y su cabello durante el beso. Un beso intenso que me dejó sin respiración, completamente desubicado. Despegué mi boca un momento, pero Levi no me dio tregua. Rodeó mi cintura, acercándome contra su cuerpo, y me obligó a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared. Me besó con vehemencia a la vez que acariciaba mi mandíbula con manos expertas, ladeando mi cabeza levemente e intensificando aún más el beso. Su hábil lengua se abrió paso lamiendo mis labios sensualmente, introduciéndose dentro de mi boca y explorando cada rincón.

Una sacudida de placer llegó a mi cerebro analítico, devolviéndome a la cruda realidad. El miedo que agonizaba con ser destruido dentro de mí tomó el relevo a la pasión desenfrenada. Escuché a mi mente gritar, recordándome que nada de eso estaba bien. Porque yo era un androide, incapaz de amar ni ser amado.

Deshice el beso y me escurrí fuera de la prisión que creaban los brazos de Levi contra la pared del despacho. Supuse que me miraría confundido, porque no tuve el valor para girarme. Como pasó en el salón tiempo atrás, me retiré sin poder mirarle a los ojos, aunque en esa ocasión sentí cómo algo comenzaba a quebrarse en mi interior.

Salí de allí con la sensación de que me ahogaba cada vez más. Me apoyé en la puerta y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, en un intento desesperado por recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración.


	4. 0 1 0 0

Al día siguiente, Levi permaneció en su despacho a puerta cerrada, y solo me llamó al medio día para que le llevara la comida. Me sentí cohibido. El recuerdo de lo sucedido esa noche me perseguía a todas partes, en cada momento, y devolvía a mis labios el dulce sabor de su boca.

Incapaz de detenerlo, me quedé anonadado frente al estudio, respirando con dificultad y rogando por apartar esos pensamientos. Pero el universo disfrutaba conspirando en mi contra, y la puerta se abrió, materializando a Levi delante de mí, quien me miró en silencio durante un instante.

—¿No pensabas entrar? —Cuestionó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. Parecía cansado, pues su voz sonaba áspera y tenía los hombros caídos.

Advertí que mantenía su mirada fija en mí, obligándome a clavar la vista en mis pies, los cuales me llevaron inconscientemente hasta depositar la bandeja en la mesa. Justo entonces, Levi se colocó a mi lado y tocó mi mano. Fue solo un leve segundo antes de que yo me apartara, pero suficiente para hacer que mi pulso se acelerase, a la vez que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

—Eren, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre…

-¡No! —Exclamé demasiado inquieto, y maldije al sentir cómo mis mejillas se encendían—. No es necesario que se moleste en algo así, no significó nada —aclaré, fingiendo una sonrisa e ignorando el daño que mis propias palabras me hicieron por dentro.

—Pero ...

—Le dejaré trabajar —dije mientras caminaba rápidamente. El nudo de mi garganta comenzó a apretar una vez más.

—Eren cuando estaba girando el picaporte. Me detuve, esperando que no volviera mencionar el tema del beso—, esta noche tengo una cena importante, así que ocúpate de avisar a un transporte para que venga a recogerme sobre las siete.

Me sorprendió que no insistiera en hablar conmigo, o al menos que no lo intentara más. A pesar de que sentí alivio, un lado de mí estaba decepcionado al comprobar cómo Levi lo había olvidado tan pronto. Aquello quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dije, que no significó nada, y me dolió.

El resto del día avanzó más lento de lo que hubiera deseado, con los recuerdos de nuestro beso latiendo en mi memoria a cada instante. “Ojalá tuviera incorporado algo capaz de bloquear todo esto”, pensaba mientras barría la planta baja. “Algo con lo que eliminar todos estos extraños sentimientos que no me dejan en paz. Sí, eso sería tan fácil… también podría reprimir los recuerdos del pasado, como el último sueño… Sería tan fácil… ”. Sin previo aviso, me encontré imaginando las suaves manos de Levi acariciando mi espalda, sus labios besando mi cuello, su lengua explorando el interior de mi boca como lo hizo antes… deseaba probar sus besos de nuevo. ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! Eso nunca pasaría… Nunca volvería a pasar.

Mientras mis pensamientos contradictorios discutían, la noche cayó sobre la ciudad en un manto de fría y absoluta oscuridad. Ni siquiera las luces de los altos edificios y los locales nocturnos podría aplacarla. Levi se vistió con un elegante traje negro adornado con un pañuelo blanco anudado al cuello de su camisa. Verlo así, dispuesto a marcharse a una fiesta en donde, sin duda, varias personas hermosas entablarían conversación con él, yo hacía sentir intranquilo, y el nudo de mi garganta volvió a apretarse.

Algo iba mal. Lo supe cuando nos despedimos en la puerta principal. Después de evitar cualquier contacto visual conmigo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y me preocupé al ver que sus ojos carecían de su característico brillo que tanto llamaba mi atención. Eran mucho más profundos, un precipicio sin final.

Nos observamos sin decir nada, hasta que sacó unos guantes blancos del bolsillo de su abrigo. Deslizó sus dedos en el interior de uno de ellos y acarició mi mejilla con su otra mano.

—¿De verdad no quieres que hablemos? —Susurró.

Yo solo podía mirar sus labios. Deseaba de tal manera volver a sentir el calor de nuestros alientos unidos, que el hecho de mirarlos mientras se movían ya resultaba tentador. Quería abandonar el desagradable frío que me devoraba las entrañas, ya pesar de eso, la razón no me dejó expresarlo.

—No significó nada —volví a mentirle, mintiéndome a mí también.

Creía que así conseguiría hacer desaparecer todos aquellos sentimientos, pero cuando él se marchó y cerré el portón, me di cuenta de lo solitaria que se veía la enorme casa. Me sentí vacío. Completamente vacío por dentro.

El aire se hizo denso, oprimiéndome la cabeza, y el nudo de la garganta se volvió más fuerte. Me apoyé con dificultad contra la pared y cerré los ojos, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de mis pulsaciones. Me sentí pesado, derrotado, pero a pesar de ello, logré incorporarme y recuperar la consciencia. ¿Por qué estaba tan agotado? Puede que sólo me sintiera de esa forma por falta de energía, por lo que avancé hacia la cocina muy despacio. Sin embargo, no supe cómo y por qué, mis pasos me llevaron al despacho de Levi. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, recordando voces, escenas, emociones, dolor. Y el beso ardió en mis labios.

Fue tan real que tuve que rozarlos para convencerme de que era solo una ilusión, algo que ocurrió por error y no se repetiría. Haciendo caso omiso a la opresión y el daño que me provocaba pensando de esa manera, me acerqué al escritorio, acariciando la madera con los dedos. Todo lo que allí había, estaba impregnado de su aroma a lavanda, lo que me hizo extrañarlo aún más. Pese a eso, no quería estar en ningún otro lugar, por muy doloroso que fuera.

Entonces me fijé en una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Utilizar papel era poco convencional en aquella época, en la que los ordenadores eran capaces de almacenar infinitos textos y enviar mensajes al momento. La recogí con una amarga sensación en el paladar y la leí, tomándome unos minutos para asimilar la información.

_“Para Levi:_

_Sé el tiempo que llevamos sin dirigirnos la palabra, a pesar de trabajar en la misma empresa, y también sé queás ignorar esta carta. Por eso te pido prestar atención a lo siguiente, pues es de suma importancia._

_Hace unos días, el Señor Ral me visitó con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo económico beneficioso para ambos. Asumo que conoces la situación en la que nos encontramos, por lo que me ahorraré la explicación. Me habló de su hija, la señorita Petra, una joven bella y distinguida. Ella le confesó hace tiempo a su padre que no tenía interés romántico por nadie en particular, lo que me recordó enormemente a ti. Y, al final, llegamos a la conclusión de que unir nuestras empresas mediante una unión familiar era una idea fantástica ”._

Una sacudida recorrió mi cuerpo. Aparté los ojos de la carta y llevé una mano a mi cabeza, que comenzó a doler. ¿Qué indicaba todo eso? ¿Una unión familiar? La curiosidad me hizo retomar la lectura donde la había dejado.

_“Celebraremos una cena de gala en Año Nuevo, y me gustaría que vinieras. Petra es un buen partido, así que te pido que lo considera y des tu respuesta esa noche. Unir fuerzas económicas beneficiaría a la empresa, y puede que también a ti._

_Atentamente, K. Ackerman ”_

Apenas terminé de leer cuando sentí mi cuerpo más pesado que nunca, a la vez que una nueva oleada de sentimientos encontrados invadió mi ser, lanzándome sin consideración contra la realidad. Y de nuevo la sensación de ahogamiento se apoderó de mí, más intensa, hiriente e insoportable que nunca. Llevé las manos a mi cuello, quedando impactado al ver mi propio reflejo en uno de los monitores; el reflejo de alguien destruido, y por unos segundos creí ser una persona con el corazón roto en pedazos… si tuviera corazón.

En ese mismo instante lo comprendí. El desagradable nudo que apretaba mi garganta se necesitaba a las insaciables ganas de llorar, de descargar dolor, tristeza y rabia. Quería llorar por la muerte de Mikasa, por los muchos recuerdos que me perseguían sin cesar, por los sueños incomprensibles y, sobre todo, por haberme enamorado de Levi. Pero no podía. Porque llorar era un acto humano, ya pesar de sentir, seguía siendo un androide.

Puede que por fuera pareciera un ser humano, pero por dentro nada me diferenciaba de aquellos ordenadores. Éramos lo mismo; máquinas creadas por manos humanas para servirlos, nuestra única finalidad, sin la que nuestra existencia dejaría de tener sentido.

Mis piernas perdieron la fuerza que me mantenía en pie y caí al suelo de rodillas. Dolió bastante, aunque no podía compararse al dolor provocado por el inmenso vacío en mi interior. Oculté el rostro entre mis brazos y me acurruqué. Imaginé a la hermosa Petra con un fino vestido de seda, mostrando una radiante sonrisa iluminada con la luna llena, ya Levi mirándola, igual que me miraba a mí, acercándose a ella y besándola como lo había hecho conmigo. No hice esfuerzo alguno para que esas imágenes se desvanecieran. Simplemente me dejé engullir por la oscuridad del despacho, a punto de tirarme al gran precipicio que se abría ante mis pies.

De pronto, escuché unos pasos dirigirse apresurados hasta donde estaba, deteniéndose justo en el umbral. Asustado, dejé de sollozar, armándome de valor para levantar la mirada y comprobar quién se había atrevido a invadir la casa sin permiso. Y mi sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vi a Levi jadeando en la puerta del despacho. Nos miramos un momento en la distancia, mientras mi mente solo podía preguntarse qué hacía él allí. Se suponía que iría a la fiesta, conocería a Petra y aceptaría el matrimonio. Entonces, ¿por qué había vuelto?

—Eren —me llamó, captando mi atención y sacándome del mar de dudas en el que estaba sumergido—, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con voz suave, adentrándose en la habitación.

Yo estaba aún en el suelo, paralizado por la confusión. Cuando Levi llegó a mi lado, no dudó en agacharse y tomarme entre sus brazos, haciendo que, por un segundo, el dolor se esfumara. Correspondí al abrazo rodeando su espalda y hundiendo la cara en su pecho, produciéndome una sensación de gran tranquilidad. Pero recordé la carta, y el martirio regresó con mayor intensidad.

—No quiero que se case con la señorita Petra —susurré entre sollozos, sin despegar el rostro de su cuerpo—. Si lo hace, ya no podré servirle más… me abandonarán en el vertedero.

—Jamás haría eso —respondió con firmeza. Me apartó cuidadosamente para poder mirarme a los ojos—. Te necesito a mi lado, Eren.

—No siga, por favor —rogué. Temía que si continuaba hablando, me diría algo más, y mi parte lógica de robot no deseaba escucharlo. A pesar de eso, le miré a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

¿Que por qué? Esa era la misma pregunta que me llevaba haciéndome a mí mismo durante todo aquel tiempo. ¿Por qué huía? ¿Por qué no reconocía que quería conocer sus sentimientos?

—Podría creerle… y sé que no sería cierto.

—Eren —musitó mi nombre, acariciando mi mejilla y esbozando una sonrisa torcida—, no hay nada más cierto que el amor que siento por ti.

Mi pulso se aceleró tanto que, por un momento, pensé que la batería saltaría de mi pecho. Levi me había declarando su amor, y yo estaba suspendido en una nube que me alejaba de cualquier pensamiento contradictorio que pudiera acabar con aquel instante de felicidad. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron antes de unirnos en un delicado y suave beso, creando nuestra propia burbuja apartada del mundo exterior. Nos probamos sin prisa, ansiando sentir más. Cada caricia, cada toque de nuestras lenguas, provocaba en mí pequeños estremecimientos, que no tardaron en convertirse en deliciosas sacudidas recorriendo mi cuerpo por completo.

—Oh, Eren, te amo tanto… tanto —murmuraba Levi rozando nuestros labios.

Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en la comisura de mi boca, siguiendo por el borde de mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar el cuello, que pasó a lamer, consiguiendo arrancar de mi garganta sonidos de placer incontenibles. Me sonrojé al escucharme reaccionar de esa manera, pero él continue besando mi cuello, ajeno a lo demás, hundiéndome de nuevo en aquel estado de exaltación.

—Estoy enamorado de usted —confesé cuando no era del todo consciente y me dejaba arrastrar por las sensaciones.

Levi dejó de besarme para buscar mi mirada. Estaba sonrojado, presa de la pasión que se liberaba por cada poro de su humana piel. Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, muy diferentes a los que vi horas antes en la puerta principal. Las palabras sobraron. Acarició mis labios antes de acercarse lentamente, alargando el momento, y nos unimos en un casto beso, pausado y delicado pero apasionado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse durante el tiempo que permanecimos besándonos. Al principio, los besos eran dulces y tiernos, pero no tardaron en convertirse en efusivos besos que, acompañados de las constantes caricias y roces, arrancaban profundos suspiros y gemidos ahogados en nuestras bocas. Sin embargo, aquellos besos y sensaciones tenían un efecto contrario a calmar la necesidad. Ansiábamos sentir más; lo notaba en su respiración, la cadencia de sus latidos, la forma en que su lengua exploraba mi boca… la dureza de su entrepierna.

Apreté los puños en busca de fortaleza ante la decisión que iba a tomar, y definitivamente me dejé arrastrar por las emociones. Quería sentirme amado, demostrar al lado racional de mi cabeza que Levi correspondía a mis sentimientos y que yo también podía amarle de verdad, a pesar de ser una máquina. Rompí el beso que compartíamos, dejando a Levi un poco aturdido, y susurré lo que tanto había estado pensando:

—Quiero tocarle.

Me costó mucho confesar ese deseo. Tanto, que mi rostro acabó completamente teñido de rojo, y tuve que cubrirme con ambas manos por la vergüenza, mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Levi clavada en mí. Una mirada confusa. No había entendido lo que quería, así que estiré una mano hacia su muslo y lo acaricié mientras ascendía despacio, palpando.

—Puede que no sea lo mejor en este momento… oferta, deteniendo el recorrido de mi mano. Pero su voz era aterciopelada y sabía que estaba tan excitado como yo.

Quería hacerlo. Por una vez, quería dejarme llevar por lo que dictaban mis sentimientos. Seguí ascendiendo, recibiendo un profundo suspiro de su parte. Estaba turbado, y mi nerviosismo aumentó con solo rozarle esa zona sensible que imploraba atención. Me quedé quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces, la mano de Levi aferrada a mi muñeca dio un ligero apretón, y supe que estaba tratando de aportarme seguridad de la forma más cariñosa posible.

Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando mis dedos se deslizaron por su creciente erección, atrapada en sus pantalones. Jamás había escuchado un sonido así, y la impresión envió una corriente eléctrica a través de mis terminaciones nerviosas y del cableado que conformaba mis entrañas. La certeza de poder satisfacer el deseo de Levi me otorgó la fortaleza necesaria para agarrar su miembro a pesar de la ropa y frotar mi mano contra esa parte de su cuerpo, mientras observaba extasiado sus reacciones, atrapando cada uno de sus gemidos con mis labios, sintiendo su calor. Arriba y abajo. Despacio. Bebiendo de sus suspiros de placer.

—Espera —pidió en una exhalación, afianzando el agarre de su mano sobre mi muñeca para detener mis movimientos. Obedecí; no porque estaba en mi programación, sino porque verlo sollozar de esa manera era sobrecogedor, digno de contemplar—. Vayamos a mi habitación.

Con las manos unidas, recorrimos la distancia que nos separaba de su dormitorio, subiendo las escaleras y atravesando el pasillo oscurecido por las sombras de la noche. La estancia se veía muy distinta en la penumbra, o quizás fue la luz de la luna alumbrando las sábanas blancas, pero bastó con entrar para que mis pulsaciones se desbocaran sin control.

Levi me abrazó por la espalda sin soltar nuestras manos. Cada toque de su piel con la mía me producía sensaciones increíbles, acelerando el deseo que nacía en mi interior. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello, provocando un delicioso estremecimiento de placer antes de besarlo lenta y sensualmente, saboreando cada uno de los sonidos que emitía mi garganta.

Sin dejar de probarme, nos guió a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Yo no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, así que simplemente me dejé llevar cuando me atrajo hacia él, indicándome con sus gestos que me sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo. De esa manera, consiguió acercar más nuestros cuerpos y tener una vista privilegiada de mis reacciones. Hundí la cabeza en su hombro y me abracé a él, mientras continuaba besando y deleitándose con el sabor de mi piel. Lamiéndome el cuello con insistencia, ascendiendo a besar mi oreja, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo y logrando arrancarme suspiros más profundos.

Sentí cómo, sin dejar de besarme, introducía poco a poco sus manos bajo mi camiseta. Estaban frías; pero, por alguna razón, la diferencia de temperatura me resultó agradable. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el momento en que deslizó la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, y continuamos observándonos a los ojos, confesándonos todo sin decirnos nada. Podía percibir lo excitado que se sintió, y supe que se estaba conteniendo para conservar la delicadeza del momento.

—Te amo —musitaba al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, para luego acercarse muy despacio y rozar nuestros labios antes de unirlos.

Al principio, movía sus labios con sinuosa lentitud, aumenta la intensidad al ritmo en que su respiración se aceleraba. Lo abracé más aún, todo lo que mis brazos podrían permitirme, acariciándole la espalda por encima de la ropa, acompañando el ímpetu de sus besos.

Con manos temblorosas y bajo su atenta mirada, comencé a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Estaba tan nervioso que tropecé con mis propios dedos varias veces, y el momento empezaba a alargarse tortuosamente. La espera era desesperante. Cogiéndome desprevenido y con un movimiento ágil, Levi me tumbó en la cama, colocándose entre mis piernas. Le miré a los ojos, y el deseo que pude leer en ellos tensó todo mi cuerpo. Percibiéndolo, me dio un corto beso y juntó nuestras frentes.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó con voz trémula, presa de la excitación—. No tenemos por qué seguir. Podemos abrazarnos y…

Noté cómo tragaba saliva, y entendí que yo no era el único que estaba nervioso. Saber que Levi también compartía esa emoción conmigo me tranquilizó. Abracé su cuello para atraerlo y le besé, uniendo nuestras lenguas como dos ardientes serpientes, y murmuré en mitad del beso:

—No pare, Levi-sama ...

Su boca descendió por mi mandíbula, lamiendo mi cuello con vehemencia mientras exploraba cada recodo de mi cuerpo con la palma de sus manos y clavando sus dedos en mi sintética piel. Yo estaba completamente fuera de mí, liberando sonidos que revelaban la tormenta de sensaciones que sus atenciones me hacían sentir. Cuando quise darme cuenta, llevó sus manos a mis caderas y me despojó de mis pantalones y ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnudo.

Verme así de descubierto ante él me hizo sentir vulnerable, y todavía más al percibir su mirada analizarme de arriba a abajo.

—Espere… —murmuré para captar su atención a la vez que me incorporaba.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello, acariciándolo, y volví a la labor de desabotonar la camisa. Respiré hondo para intentar tranquilizarme, pues quería quitarle yo mismo la ropa y estar en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando por fin terminé, me quedé contemplando su torso desnudo. Mis manos se movieron por si solas para sentir su piel, el tacto de su sudor y su calor bajo la yema de mis dedos. Estaba ardiendo, lo que me hizo alzar la mirada y encontrarme con la suya, nublada por el deseo.

Despacio, capturando el momento, nos besamos de nuevo. Saboreamos la unión de nuestras bocas y el calor de nuestros labios meciéndose al mismo tiempo que las caricias compartidas a través de las prendas que le quedaban. Mis latidos eran cada vez más acelerados, mientras que la excitación aumentaba y las sensaciones se hacían más intensas y duraderas. En la oscuridad de la habitación, solo se oían nuestros jadeos y gemidos, frutos de la pasión que estábamos deshojando.

Pero quería más. Sin separarme de sus labios, lo insté a tumbarse sobre el colchón y me coloqué sobre él, comprobando cómo nuestros cuerpos encajaban con insólita perfección. Hizo un sonido parecido a una queja cuando rompí el beso, y sus labios hinchados buscaron los míos a ciegas. No pude evitar acariciarlos suavemente, gesto que él aprovechó para lamer mis dedos.

El tacto de su lengua era extraño pero erótico al mismo tiempo, provocando una sensación indescriptible que revoloteó en la parte baja de mi pelvis. Con sendas y sensuales lamidas, Levi se introdujo dos dedos en su boca y comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, rozando toda su extensión con sus labios apretados, a la vez que los succionaba y acariciaba con la lengua. Observando lo que hacía como hipnotizado, comprendí que Levi sabía que, al carecer de órganos sexuales, nunca podría hacerme el amor como a un ser humano; pero con esa simple acción, cargada de significado sexual, me estaba demostrando que podía darme placer con todos los sentidos. Y la resolución de aquello que formó un nudo en mi garganta muy distinto al que me ahogaba en ocasiones anteriores. Tenía ganas de llorar de extrema felicidad.

Mientras Levi continuaba lamiendo y saboreando mis dedos, deslicé mis labios por su cuello, creando un camino de besos que siguió por su pecho hasta alcanzar los marcados músculos de su abdomen. Levi se retorcía de placer y enredaba los dedos en mi pelo, animándome a continuar sin detenimiento. A continuar más allá, más abajo.

Con mi mano libre, retiré despacio el pantalón y la ropa interior, y exhalé un pesado suspiro al ver su erecto miembro a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Casi por instinto, me humedecí los labios y rodeé su pene con la mano, acariciando varias veces toda su extensión antes de guiarlo hacia mi boca, que rogaba por tenerlo dentro. Levi soltó un gemido gutural, que se unió al sonido que emitió mi garganta al sentirse invadida.

A esos sonidos les siguieron muchos más, que pronto ocuparon el silencio de la habitación. Mecía la cabeza, buscando llenarme la boca poco a poco, cada vez más adentro, mientras imitaba el ritmo con mis dedos dentro de la suya. Jugué con la intensidad y la velocidad durante lo que podrían haber sido horas, absorbiendo y escurriendo ambas extensiones de nuestros cuerpos en el exquisito interior del contrario. Y mientras gemía mi nombre a través de sus labios entreabiertos, mantuve el ritmo, engulléndolo en un exquisito vaivén y dejándome guiar por los sugestivos gemidos que me regalaba, hasta que se derramó.

Tragué su esencia y alcé la cabeza, deseando grabar a fuego en mi memoria cada detalle suyo después del orgasmo. Levi estaba deshecho y desinhibido, y una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha adornaba su rostro. Me tumbé a su lado, contemplando su perfil recortado por la luz de la luna mientras recuperaba la calma de su respiración acelerada. Con un suspiro de agotamiento, giró la cabeza y me miró antes de estrecharme entre sus fuertes brazos, envolviéndome en su calor. A través de su piel, podía sentir sus latidos acompasados con los de mi batería como si were one solo, y no pude evitar juntar nuestros cuerpos desnudos, anhelando un mayor contacto.

Tras un breve instante en que compartimos una intensa mirada, juntamos nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Un beso que transmitía miles de sentimientos. Un beso urgente y delicado a la vez, produciendo unos sonoros jadeos que escapaban sin pudor de nuestras bocas.

Fue durante ese beso, cuando Levi deslizó su diestra por mi piel hasta encontrar mi mano, y entrelazó nuestros dedos con firmeza, creando una unión simplemente perfecta. Solo entonces comprendí la grandeza de aquel sentimiento. El amor no conocía de edad, ni sexo ni condición; únicamente reunía almas destinadas a amarse, sin importar el mañana. Y las nuestras se amaron durante el resto de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! Perdón por publicarlo sin revisarlo 40 veces más porque algún error de dedo casi seguro que hay, acabo de terminarlo y estoy sufriendo de verdad, me duele la espalda y todo de estar horas peleándome con esto.
> 
> Como habéis visto las que hayáis leído la versión anterior, la escena cambió radicalmente. Y es gracioso que contenta más lenguaje explícito sin haber penetración. La razón de estos cambios es porque muchas personas comentaban el poco sentido que tenía el hecho de que Eren tuviera "entrada" si no podía comer (así como tener órganos sexuales... en fin, sentido ninguno). Y tenían toda la razón. Entonces me tomé como un reto personal escribir esta escena con Eren siendo un ser asexuado, y ha salido esta cosa rara.
> 
> Seguiré publicando las partes que quedan según las vaya corrigiendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de muchos, muchos años, me he animado a dar luz verde a una idea que tenía en la cabeza: continuar con este universo.  
> Las siguientes historias tardarán (bastante) en llegar porque tengo otros proyectos pendientes que tienen prioridad. Por ahora, he empezado corrigiendo gran parte de lo que estaba mal de este short-fic (muchas, muchísimas cosas, que con mis conocimientos de ahora creo que han quedado mucho mejor). Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo editándolo.


End file.
